playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My Fakemon Collection PART I don't know anymore - it's been that long
Hey guys, I'm back! Did ya miss me? What you didn't? Well, that's just great ... Well, like it or not, I'm back into action! So where have I been the past month? Well, I've been busy studying for some exams but that time is over now and I'm back with updates and the ??? part of my Fakemon Collection! So in the past months, I've not only studied so much that my brain was jam-packed but I also celebrated my 20th birthday. Not really celebrated, though, as I'm nobody to celebrate myself nor did I have anytime even if I wanted to. Buuuut .... I'll be getting a gaming notebook next week (a late birthday present) so I can play these amazing games I've been wanting to play for the longest time now. That's why I put my Indie Battle Royale project on ice for now as I want to do some ... eh ... research first. Furthermore, I've been working on two more projects, two revivals of old projects that I'll be talking about the course of July and the upcoming months. One of these is my Super Smash Bros. 5 project, the other one is a project I think I talked about on this wiki already but I can't find any proof doing a blog on it so I don't know. With that said, let's get to Fakemon Collection part, a project, I've been working on the most in the past month. That's why it underwent so many changes in my absence. *The development title for the two versions I am working on are Pokémon Ferrum Version and Pokémon Neon Version. I don't like these two titles very much so they're only a placeholder. *The two games will be taking place in a region based on Greater London but both versions will be taking place in different times. The Ferrum Version will feature''' more traditional, medieval look''' to the region, the Neon Version will feature more futuristic, technological look. **As It's been typical during the Middle Ages, not many women fill important positions '''such as Gym Leader or Eite Four. But there will be women that are important to the story. In return, the future version will have more women than men in such positions. **The Ferrum Version will feature '''Team Future, an evil organization mostly consisting of women who plot to travel into the future in order to harness the power of the Legendary Pokémon that is holding up the future end of time. The Neon Version will feature Team Past, an organization who tries to travel into the past to harness the power of the Legendary Pokémon that is holding up the past beginning of time. Both these Legedary Pokémon keep time flowing, hence, keep everything in existence. **As it's typical with Pokémon games, some Pokémon and items can be only be found in one version. That has been explained now as the region went under some colony conflict from a foreign country who brought some new Pokémon species with them. In return, some Pokémon species were extinct due to it. Some items were also brought along by the travelers while others were lost. **The Ferrum Version will feature the classic bike '''while the Neon Version will only feature '''skates. **'Only '''the Neon Version will feature '''Boutiques'. **Over the course of the time skip, some towns that are present in the Ferrum time may have vanished or expanded into cities. **In the past, Dragons have been feared and weren't as commonly used as they are in the future. **Likewise, Grass, Bug and Fairy types aren't as popular and are mostly restricted to women and small kids. Despite that, there's a Grass gym in both versions. *There are 14 gym leaders. Doing the math tells us that there have to be two gym leaders that are alive in both, the Ferrum and Neon time. Which is the case. **One of these is a monk who reached such a high age from meditating. He is uses Poison types. **The other one isn't as alive anymore. The Psychic gym leader may have died but he still fullfill his position as gym leader ... Well, sort of. You see, the gym she once had is now the town museum but she still uses it as a gym and now uses Ghost '''types. **There are in this particular order the following '''gyms to be challenged: ***Fighting ***Poison ***Water ***Steel ***Grass ***Psychic / Ghost ***Fire ***Ground / Electric **The reason you challenge the gyms in this particular order? The birthstones. ***The''' Fighting''' gym is located in Garnethia Town, named after Garnet, the gemstone of January. ***The''' Poison''' gym is located in Amethia City, named after Amethyst, the gemstone of February. ***The Water '''gym is located in Aquamaria Town, named after '''Aquamarine (don't know if that's the correct english word for it cause there's no english wikipedia page for it apparently), the gemstone of March. ***The Steel gym is located in Diamonia City, named after''' Diamond', the gemstone of April. ***The '''Grass '''gym is located in Emeralia City, named after' Emerald', the gemstone of May. ***The '''Psychic / Ghost' gym is located in Alexandria City, named Alexandrite, the gemstone of June (my gemstone). ***The Fire gym is located in Rubinia City, named after Ruby, the gemstone of July. ***The Ground / Electric is located in Peridotia City, named after Peridot, the gemstone of August. ****The Elite 4 members will also be using types inspired by the color of the gemstones Sapphire, Opal, Topas, Zircon, the gemstones of September, October, November and December. But I'm not too sure of yet as these four aren't really known for any specific color (well, apart from Sapphire). *As mentioned above, a gym leader uses Psychic in the Ferrum time while she uses Ghost types in the future. But this one is only one of the two gyms that had a type change. The other one is the Ground gym that uses Electric types in the future. *Most of the towns and cities in both times are named after gems. I've been watching too much Steven Universe. **'Aquamaria Town' houses the Water gym in both times. In the past, this small port is mostly inhabited by fishermen. However, they have caught too many fish and many of them lost their jobs because of that. Most of these men now work at the Water gym whose leader is one of the most affected by that. That's why he is rather depressed. ***In the future, though, while not expanding in size, Aquamaria City as it is now called has become famous for its underwater hotels 'that are connected via large tubes. That project was envisioned, planned and directed by the now-gym leader of Aquamaria City - a young woman I'll be talking more about later. **'Amethia City is built in a more eastern style based on Japan. It's known for being built in a valley surrounded by steap mountains. That's why the city is an often victim of floods and landslides. That's why the local gym, that also functions as a monastery, is located high on top of one of the surrounding mountains. It's the Poison gym I've mentioned above. The city could only be reached through a cave. ***In the future, the valley has been completely flooded into a man-made lake with the houses now having been rebuilt on the sides of the mountains facing the lake. The cave that once was the sole entrance to the city has now been flooded as well. But it's possible to dive through the lake and into the non-flooded parts of the cave using scuba gear. **Rubinia City is a city build inside a long dormant volcano. As one can imagine, the volcano may have all dried out long ago hence it's not a really ... eh ... bloomy place to live in. It's rather dry, there's no natural bodies of water and there are new cracks that let out steam popping up almost on a daily basis. However, this doesn't stop the people of Rubinia from making the best out of what they have. Anyway, this city houses the region's Fire gym in both ages and houses the same puzzle. In the past ,the gym leader is Boyle. The town is solely accessible over the magma-filled cave. ***In the future, though, Rubinia has become famous for its large and beautiful parks and meadows that are all existing thanks to the ash the people have now learned how to use in order to grow crops and other plants. The gym leader is known as Sethia, one of Boyle's ancestors. The town is now available once the player has earned a special Altaria Airline ticket (s)he receives over the course of her/his adventure as the cave's entrances have been entirely caved in. *No VM are needed anymore. The protagonist is now able to swim and dive of his own, every visited city and town has the Altaria Airline service. Altaria transport the player from one place to the other as long as the player has been to that town before. to be continued ... 'Fakemon' 'Mumento-Mori' Mumento-Mori is a Ghost '''type commonly found within pyramids or desert ruins. While it is unknown if they once were human or not, these Pokémon are known for a certain thing - '''scare the holy crap out of you. They're able to move alongside any kind of surface unnoticeable thus making any of their "attacks" hard to expect and see coming. However, they do not intend to harm anybody and even less Pokémon, they just want to keep the legacy of their former master untouched and unharmed. In order to accomplish that, they're able to "hack" their way into people's minds erasing any sort of memory of every having been to their pyramid or ruin. They only leave their master's grave once they found a new master '''- '''you, the trainer, their new master. Once they view you as a trusted human or trainer, they are''' very helpful''' and benevolent '''towards you and only you. They'd do anything to protect their master. That's why they're '''very hostile towards opposing trainers and might even go as far as to ignore their master's commands. They're rather ignorant in that regard. The tentacle-esque arm it has isn't an arm or tentacle at all. It's just an overly long bandage it has absolutely no control over. Speaking of its bandages. It's rumored by scientists that the bandages used to belong to their former master's mummy. They stripped it from him or her as they feel closer to their master and feel his/her protection and strength wearing their banages. Once you, the trainer, dies, the Mumento-Mori protect your grave until they're caught by a new master. Plus, they replace their older master's bandages with strips from your clothes. Mumento-Mori has the abilities Arena Trap and Cursed Body while its Hidden Ability is Magic Guard. It has a high Speed and Sp. Defense stats with HP and Sp. Atack being medicore. Its Ph. Attack and Ph. Defense stats are low. 'Mega-Licklicky' Lickilicky's Mega-Evolution. It remains a pure Normal type and gains the ability Huge Power, doubling its Ph. Attack stat. It has received a lot of buffs, especially in both of its Defenses and''' Ph. Attack'. But it also received a major increase in '''Speed '''while lowering its Sp. Attack a bit. Lickilicky mega-evolves when it's carrying the '''Lickilickite'. 'Yanmago' Yanmago, a Bug/Dragon type and the Missing Link Evolution from Yanma to Flygon. Due to its never-before-seen, it has a weakness to Flying, Rock, Ice, Dragon and Fairy while Fighting, Ground, Water, Grass and Electric moves are ineffective against it, with Grass being 4x ineffective. Yanmago evolves from Yanma by teaching a Yanma Dragon Rage, a move it only learns from a Tutor. Yanmago evolves into Flygon once it reaches lv. 45. Yanmago has the abilities Speed Boost and Keen Eye while it has Air Lock as its Hidden Ability, protecting it from Weather (like Hail which does 4x the damage to it). It passes all of its Abilities down onto Flygon as well. A Flygon that has been evolved from Yanmago may know moves like Bug Buzz, U-Turn '''and '''Air Slash, moves a normal Flygon wouldn't be able to learn. Yanmago has a high Speed '''stat with both its '''Attack stats being rather medicore and both of its''' defenses low'. However, a Flygon that's been evolved from a Yanmago, has a '''higher Speed '''stat than normal and its Attack stats are a bit better. Yanmago have lost the ability of "go-and-stop"-flight like Yanma does as it moves less than a dragonfly and more like Flygon. Plus, it has moves from the swamp-esque areas it usually lives in as a Yanma and has moved into the plains where it can be seen resting on tree branches. It's rather peaceful but can become quick and agressive when angered. 'Mega-Seviper' Seviper's Mega-Evolution. After mega-evolving it becomes a '''Poison/Electric '''type and it receives the ability '''Lightning Rod'. It receives a large Speed and Sp.Attack boost with both defenses receiving a light boost. Seviper is able to mega-evolve when it's holding a Seviperite, an item that is exclusive to Neon Version. Category:Blog posts